One method to increase the military's chances of survival on the battlefield is to use camouflage techniques. Sensor technology, however, has improved tremendously during the last few years and effective signature management methods need to be used simultaneously in several spectral bands. Modern camouflage systems should, therefore, be capable of reducing signatures to a level similar to that of the background and particularly in the visual, infrared and radar bands simultaneously. Furthermore, background features are not stable and actual camouflage means are generally statistical averages for reducing a signature in most cases.
There are no techniques or materials, at present, which are capable of producing a “chameleon” effect in several spectral bands. Current camouflage materials are capable of producing acceptable close to background level in visual, infrared and radar bands. They cannot, however, change so as to match different environmental conditions simultaneously to acceptable levels. Some materials exist that can change their properties in one particular spectral band, for example, a change of colour in the visual band but cannot change in other spectral bands. No known material, up to present exist that allow for simultaneous signature matching in the visual, infrared and radar bands.